


When we were young

by Zatterson



Category: Blindspot (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Child Abuse, Mayfair loves them dearly, a couple of oc's, they are all mayfair's adopted children
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-09
Updated: 2017-07-09
Packaged: 2018-11-18 15:12:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11293251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zatterson/pseuds/Zatterson
Summary: Tasha is reunited with her mother, and Mayfair does everything she can to get her daughter back.





	1. New places, new faces

A middle aged woman is walking down the streets of New York. Turning a corner, she hears whimpering from something down an alley. A small hispanic girl is huddled in a corner, her body bruised and bleeding. The woman rushed over to help the young girl. “What’s your name?” The woman asks. “Don’t take me back to them!” The girls says frightened, her small voice slightly accented. “I’ll keep you safe,” The woman says, “My name is Bethany Mayfair,” she reaches out but the girl shys away. “I’m with the FBI. I’ll help you.”

A few minutes later, the young girl had introduced herself as Tasha Zapata, and that she had been dumped in the streets by her abusive mother to fend for herself. “I’m going to take you to the hospital, Tasha,” Mayfair told her after assessing her wounds, “Then, we’ll see about your family.” Tasha started shaking at the very mention of her family, but stood up with Mayfair. “Ok,” She stuttered as they walked away.

“Am I going to have a new sister mom?” Mayfair’s adopted daughter, Patterson, asked on their way to the hospital. Mayfair laughed. “Possibly,” she said, “And if she does come to live with us, she’ll get Ed’s room. He and Kurt will have to share.” There were protests from the backseat from Mayfair’s other two other adopted kids: Edgar and Kurt. “We are going to want to make her as comfortable as possible,” Mayfair explained. There were more harrumphs as they pulled into the hospital parking lot.

After only a week in the hospital, Tasha was already looking better. Her bruises had faded, and she no longer looked like a skeleton. She was even sitting up doodling when Mayfair came in with her family and news. “Good morning, Tasha,” Mayfair said entering the room. “I have some guests who would like to see you if you’re up for it.” The young Latina hesitated briefly, but nodded. A moment later, three kids entered the room. “These are my kids,” Mayfair explained. The blond was the first to introduce herself. “Hi,,” the girl said, her voice bubbly with excitement. “I’m Patterson, and I’m eight years old!” Tasha nodded, “Nice to meet you,” she said quietly. The black boy to her left was the next to speak up. “I’m Edgar,” he said in a low, smooth voice that Tasha found comforting. She half smiled at him, not knowing what to say. Finally, the older boy introduced himself “And I’m Kurt,” he said, his voice commanding and gravely. Mayfair looked at her watch. “Now that you’re all introduced, will you guys step outside for a minute? I have something to discuss with Tasha.”

As soon as the other kids left the room, Mayfair broke the news to Tasha. “We found your family,” she said, sitting on the bed, “But they have been deemed unfit for children, so you don’t have to worry about going back to them.” Tasha sighed. “Ok, but where will I go?” she asked. Mayfair looked at her. “I’m going to adopt you, if you’re Ok with that.” Without thinking about it, Tasha nodded. She trusted this woman. Mayfair smiled. “Welcome to the family.”

One week later, Tasha officially moved into the Mayfair household. The older woman had given Tasha freedom to decorate her new room however she liked, and had taken her shopping for new clothes. And, in just one week, she felt she had learned everything about her new family. Patterson was a bubbly kid of eight years old who had wavy blond hair and piercing blue eyes. She was also a computer genius and seemed to know everything about anything. Edgar was different. He was tall and quiet, with dark hair and eyes. He looked the most like Mayfair with his dark skin, but that was where the similarities ended. He was also and amazing football player and a year older than Tasha at eleven. Then there was Kurt. He had close cropped brown hair and light green eyes that always seemed to know what you were hiding. He was usually pretty quiet, but could be a control freak. He was thirteen and the oldest of all of them. But that never stopped Tasha.


	2. Get Her Back!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tasha is reunited with her mother, and Mayfair does everything she can to get her daughter back.

Tasha had been living with her adopted family for three years when her mother found her. It started out as a normal day. She had woken up, eaten breakfast, and went off to school. Then, third hour, she was called to the office. When she got to the office, her biological mother was there. “Go, get your stuff, Natasha,” she commanded, “we’re going home.” Tasha stood there for a moment, flustered before the secretary urged her on. “Go,” she hissed. And Tasha went.

When they got to the car, Tasha began to struggle, fighting against her mother to get away. She was really close too, before her mother knocked her out with her bookbag. Tasha immediately feel over, unconscious, blood seeping from the spot the book made contact. “Stupid girl,” the older woman said, pushing Tasha into the car. “Hopefully your brother will be less idiotic.”

Bethany Mayfair was more than a little worried when Tasha didn’t come home with the others that night. “She was called to the office this morning,” Patterson said, sounding worried. When Mayfair called the school, she found out that Tasha’s biological mother had picked her up and taken her “home.” “Oh, God,” Mayfair muttered to herself. She had seen the scars that that woman had left on her child. They needed to find Tasha, fast.

Tasha woke up in a small, dingy room on a mattress on the floor. Her head was pounding, but she looked up when she heard whimpering. “Ryan?” she asked, her gaze falling upon a young boy. “Yeah, sissy?” he asked. Ryan was her younger brother who had been taken out of their mother’s custody shortly after Tasha. He was now only eight. “Come here,” she said. He curled up with her on the mattress and quickly fell asleep. Tasha kept watch, not moving, for fear of waking the scared boy. A few hours later, their mother came and ripped Tasha off the mattress. “You ran away from me,” her mother stated, “made me go to jail. Now I have you, and you’re gonna pay You terrible girl.” Tasha stood there, her vision blurry from her headache. Suddenly, her mother slapped her across her face, then brought out the belt.

It had been three days since Tasha had gone missing, and tension in the Mayfair household was high. Patterson sobbed in her room, for the only one who had ever been able to calm her was Tasha. Edgar walked aimlessly around the house, missing Tasha’s sarcastic remarks to keep him grounded. Kurt and Mayfair made hundreds of calls, trying to find other members of Tasha’s family, trying to get an arrest warrant, Trying to keep Tasha safe. But there was always the possibility that she was gone.

Tasha was laying on the mattress with her brother, almost wishing she was dead. She was already covered with cuts and bruises, some worse than others. She had also sprained her wrist after using it to break her fall over and over again. Tasha heard the door keeping them inside unlock. Their mother stuck her head in. “I’m going out,” she said, “This place better be spotless when I get back.” Tasha looked at the blood on the floor and sighed. “If not there will be consequences,” the older woman finished. They heard the front door slam as their mother left the house. “Now’s our chance to get out,” Tasha said. Ryan nodded. “What’s the plan?”

The siblings were almost out when their mother got back. Tasha had jimmied the lock on the door to the fire escape. They were halfway down when Tasha felt a hand on her shoulder. “Go Ryan!” she yelled as her mother began to force her back up the stairs. Unfortunately, Ryan was caught too. “Inside. Now.” said their mother’s cold voice. 

“Mayfair, I got the address. I’m sending a team there now.” Finally, the phone call Mayfair had been waiting for for a week had come. “No, wait for me,” Mayfair said, “I want to be there for Tasha.” Kurt came into the room as Mayfair hung up the phone. “You found her?” Kurt asked. Mayfair looked up. “Hopefully.”

A few hours later, there was a knock on the Zapata’s front door. Tasha’s mother made sure her children were safely locked away before opening the door. A small, black woman was standing there when she did. “I’m Bethany Mayfair, FBI,” the woman said, producing her badge. “Your children have recently gone missing from their adoptive families. Do you happen to know anything about that?” Tasha’s mother would have been a great actress. “Oh my goodness no,” she said smoothly. “So it won’t bother you if we check the house?” Mayfair asked. “Please, go ahead.” said the other woman.   
Tasha and Ryan had heard the entire conversation. “We have to get out of here,” Tasha said. “But how?” Ryan asked. Their room was windowless, and contained nothing except for their mattress. Tasha motioned to her shoulder then to the door. “But your knee!” Ryan protested. She had taken some pretty serious damage to her knee in the last beating and could barely walk. “It’s our best shot,” she said plainly. “Then let me do it!” he exclaimed. “I’m heavier,” she stated, then began to run at the door in an attempt to open it. 

Mayfair had just reached the door when Tasha hit it the first time. “What’s that noise?” Mayfair asked. The door was to thick to hear the thumping from the other side, but Mayfair could hear the wood splintering. “Oh, it’s just the dryer,” Ms. Zapata tried. “May I see it please?” Mayfair asked. “Get a warrant!” the other woman spat. Mayfair pulled out a piece of paper. “Open the door,” she said.

They were almost through the door when Tasha finally collapsed. “Tasha!” Ryan yelled, shaking her. “Wake up!” He couldn’t get her to wake up. He was about to run at the door when it opened. A small woman walked in. “it’s ok, Ryan,” she said. Then she saw Tasha, covered in blood, passed out on the mattress. She ran over to her daughter and felt for a pulse. It was faint, but there nonetheless. “How long has she been like this?” Mayfair asked. “A few minutes,” Ryan said scared. “Call an ambulance,” Mayfair yelled to the agents in the other room. Soon, Ryan and Tasha were on their way to the hospital.

Tasha had almost died. She was malnourished and scarily dehydrated. She had sprained her wrist and ankle, dislocated her shoulder, and broken her knee joint. But, she was expected to make a full recovery. Ryan was in much better shape, “She protected me,” he told everyone, “She got hurt instead of me.” Slowly, Tasha regained strength, and she was allowed visitors, one at a time.

Edgar was the first to visit. He was surprised at how frail she looked. “Um, hello, earth to Ed,” she said hoarsely. He laughed fondly. He was surprised she could make jokes when she was so obviously in pain. “How ya feelin’” he asked. She shrugged one shouldered. “I was fine until you walked in. When was the last time you showered?” He shot her a look. “Seriously, Tash. I mean, you look terrible.” She laughed. “Ouch.” As he sat down in the chair next to her, he put her hand in his. “I was scared I was never gonna see you again,” he said. Tasha sighed. “Me too.” They sat there for a moment, Ed holding Tasha’s hand until she fell asleep and he was shooed out of the room. 

Patterson got to visit next. “Tasha!” she cried when she saw how small her sister looked. “Come here you,” Tasha said, patting the bed. Patterson climbed into the bed next to her. The laid there for a while before Patterson broke the silence, “I missed you,” she said quietly. “I missed you too,” Tasha said stroking her hair. They talked for a while, before Patterson fell asleep. “I love you Patterson,” Tasha said. 

Kurt only visited with Mayfair. It wasn’t that he didn’t love his sister- he did- but it hurt to see one of the strongest people he knew look so broken. Her usually golden skin was pale, she was all skin and bone, and her hair was dull and stringy. Also, she was confined to her bed, a feat that had previously been unaccomplished. But despite what she’d gone through, she was still the same person. She was constantly teasing Edgar and taking care of Patterson. Kurt wished he had her resilience. He knew she hated every second of being cooped up in the hospital and as soon as she got out would be doing everything she wasn’t supposed to. Then again, he kind of admired that about her. 

Tasha had been out of the hospital for a few weeks now. Most of her bruises had faded, her cuts healed, but she still had to use crutches to get around because of her knee. Instead of going to school now, she was taking online classes at home. She had been changed by the experience. She was stronger, more protective of her family. She was also a lot closer with her siblings, simply refusing to ever fight with them. Even though they didn’t exactly like the circumstances used to get her there, they really liked the new Tasha a lot.


	3. The End

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tasha is growing up and going out.

“Do you have to go, Tash?” Patterson asked. Tasha was now 18 and going to the NYPD. “Yeah,” Tasha said, “But I doubt you’ll miss me to much, you’re going to college.” Patterson laughed. “Sure,” her tone got serious. “Just… be careful, OK? I can’t lose another sibling.” Edgar had enlisted in the military, and died in action the year before. “I promise I’ll do my best,” Tasha said. She hugged the younger girl. “I love you Patterson,” she said. They broke up the hug and Tasha turned to Jane, their other adopted sister Mayfair had picked up two years before. “Take care of her,” Tasha said. Jane nodded, her black curls bouncing. They hugged. “Thanks,” Tasha said. Then, she got in the car knowing Edgar would be proud.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this last chapter wasn't even a chapter, but it fit better like this. I hope you enjoyed reading this, and I appreciate everything. Keep on keeping on my dolls.

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, so I know this is kinda strange and super short, but I promise things will get more exciting soon. Also, I made this a while ago and lost it, but I don't remember if I edited it. So, sorry if I have bad grammar/punctuation. Thanks for reading!


End file.
